explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Ferengi Love Songs
' |image= |series= |production=40510-518 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Ira Steven Behr and Hans Beimler |director= Rene Auberjonois |imdbref=tt0708541 |guests=Max Grodénchik as Rom, Tiny Ron as Maihar'du, Chase Masterson as Leeta, Jeffrey Combs as Brunt, Cecily Adams as Ishka, Hamilton Camp as Leck, Wallace Shawn as Zek |previous_production=Ties of Blood and Water |next_production=Soldiers of the Empire |episode=DS9 S05E20 |airdate= 21 April 1997 |previous_release=Ties of Blood and Water |next_release=(DS9) Soldiers of the Empire (Overall) Real Life |story_date(s)=Unknown (2373) |group="N"}} |previous_story=Ties of Blood and Water |next_story=Real Life }} Summary Depressed over his lot in life — especially being blacklisted by the Ferengi Commerce Authority — Quark goes to his homeworld of Ferenginar for some comfort from his mother, Ishka. The free-thinking Ishka is sympathetic, but clearly uneasy over his declaration that he will be "living" with her for an unspecified period of time. Quark soon learns the reason behind her uncertainty. When he enters his old bedroom, he finds Grand Nagus Zek — the Ferengi leader — hiding in the closet! It turns out that Ishka and Zek are in love. Zek demands Quark keep their affair a secret, and Quark agrees, thrilled that his mother is now the beloved of the most powerful man on his homeworld. But when Quark hints that he would like Zek to reinstate his revoked business license, Zek refuses, reminding Quark that it is up to the FCA. Quark returns to his room, where Liquidator Brunt, the FCA agent who revoked his license, confront him. Brunt offers to give Quark a new business license if he breaks up Zek and Ishka. Quark agrees, and soon places doubts in Zek's head about Ishka's motives. The plan works — his mother is left heartbroken. Quark feigns sympathy, then contacts Brunt, who keeps his word and gives him the business license. Zek offers Quark the position of First Clerk. Quark happily accepts — then discovers the Nagus is not the profit-making whiz he once was. By day's end, the Ferengi market exchange has experienced a drastic slide due to the Nagus's failing memory. A stunned Quark returns home, where Ishka reveals that she had been helping Zek. Quark realizes that his mother was more than Zek's lover — she was the power behind the throne. Ishka, in turn, realizes that Quark turned Zek against her, and may have destroyed the Ferengi economy in the process. Quark encounters Brunt, who reveals that the entire plan was a set-up designed to help him become the new Grand Nagus. Quark is free to return to Deep Space Nine, but feels too guilty over what he has inadvertently done. The next day, Quark saves Zek by supplying him with enough brilliant advice to turn around the economic situation, but then reveals that the advice actually came from Ishka. After Quark admits to breaking them up, Zek and Ishka happily reunite. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, April 29, 1999 - 7:51 am: I thought in Body Parts Brunt told Quark that his mother would be kicked out of her house and living on the streets, but Quark returns home and his mother has apparently been living there the whole time? dotter31 on Sunday, May 13, 2007 - 4:42 pm: Just saber-rattling from Brunt. Or, perhaps she bribed someone to keep her house. # dotter31 on Sunday, May 13, 2007 - 4:42 pm: Why is there a female division of the Global Tongo Championships? That doesn't seem consistent with the Ferengi view of women at this point in the series. David (Guardian) on Monday, June 25, 2007 - 12:56 pm: I agree about the female division of the Tongo Championships. Hasn't it been established that females can't leave their houses? Seniram Maybe it’s restricted to non Ferengi females? Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine